


It Came In the Gift Bag

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x09, Coda, Danny in Lingerie, Episode Related, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Underwear Kink, Victoria's Secret, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 3x09- Victoria's Secret episode.<br/>The models give Danny and Steve gift bags full of lace underwear as a thank you for their help.Steve plans to just give all of his to Kono, but Danny doesn't want them to go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came In the Gift Bag

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda fic to episode 9 of season 3 when Danny,Steve,and Grace go to the Victoria's Secret fashion show.  
> This is my first time writing smut so please give me feedback! please and thank you!  
> Also, the underwear I used as my reference is called Lace-Up Heart Cheeky Panty from Victoria's Secret.

Danny stood next to Steve watching the hustle and bustle of models running through the now natural routine they had from practicing the walk so many times. Girls twirled as told by the backstage manager making sure there was nothing wrong with the costume before sending them into the line that led onto the walkway.

Grace was standing in between them hands clutching her phone like a lifeline as the models gave fast waves and smiled dazzlingly at her. She was in awe that these women were so beautiful and knew that from what Danno and mama told her everyday she would one day be even more stunning than them.

He truly did applaud all of the girls who spent every second in heels and making sure their makeup was perfect in the fear that the brand would drop them and their name dragged through the mud.He didn’t understand one aspect though turning to Steve as asking “Not that I’m complaining, not at all, but why do all of the models have to be so twig thin?”

Steve smirked “They belong to a brand Danny,” he said like it was simplest thing in the world but to Danny it was as confusing as calculus “Victoria Secret only hires a certain type,which is what women aspire to be because of society’s rules and what attracts men to buy their girlfriends the garments or watch the fashion show,”

Danny huffed, gazing at his little monkey in front of him watching the excitement, and promised himself that he would start being more supportive of Grace whenever she picked out clothes or talked about herself. “Yeah I guess it makes sense,but damn if they could hire any girls that had Kono’s physique or a natural body at all, it would make a hell of a difference,”

Steve nodded,noticing how Danny’s gaze keep hovering over Grace,before turning back towards Danny “Yeah,but all you can do it help her be comfortable in her own skin,”

Danny smiled at Steve’s understanding of his uneasiness about his daughter and seeing Adriana and Behati strutting towards them with big pink bags, they cut the conversation, knowing the models probably heard enough about the general outcry about the brand through the days, to be sick of repeating that they didn’t make any decisions about what they wear.

“Hey Danny, Steve, and Gracie!” The blonde woman said smiling at them, unaware of the immediate possessive vibes Steve sent when they approached “We wanted to thank you again before we left for helping us today,and give you these,we can’t thank you enough for what you did,”

Danny and Steve grabbed the two huge bags handed to them and Grace took her extremely small one in comparison with much enthusiasm. Taking a moment to glimpse into the bags quickly Steve and Danny’s faces blushed immensely at the sight of about fifteen pairs of lace underwear and a mix of Pink and Victoria Secret merchandise.

Danny whirled to face the women and Grace as she pulled out a pale pink and assuredly expensive jacket.She squealed and dropped the wrappings and pulled it on, showing off the sequin wings sewn onto the back, quickly pulling out her phone and snapping a few selfies with it on.

Danny turned to the girls a relieved smile on his face “Thank you so much for the gifts, and even more so for not giving my daughter any underwear,”

The two girls laughed and Adriana put her hand on his bicep speaking “No of course not, not until she is sixteen,”

Danny laughed and spoke steadily “No, how about what-” turning to Steve who was standing as close to Danny as possible “twenty, twenty-five?”

“Ahh thirty?” The taller man said grinning down at the blonde who returned the smile wholeheartedly

“Also, sorry about the underwear, that’s almost the only thing they have to give away here,”Behati laughed waving a manicured hand in Danny’s direction getting his attention again “But you can always give them to your girlfriend as a present or something!”  Steve laughed silently, not likely.

“I completely understand,” checking his watch Danny was shocked to learn the time, “I have to drop this one with her mom by 10:00 so we should be going,but thanks again for everything!” Danny grinned,as they all exchanged hugs and the two supermodels said their personal goodbyes to Grace.

-x-

“So, what are you going to do with all of those undies, Danno? Honestly” Steve asked mischievously as he pulled up to Danny’s apartment building, better than his last but still not a great environment for raising Grace in.

“What do you mean, Steven?” Danny asked, aware of what the man was getting at, but wanting to mess with him a bit.

“I mean, you aren’t going to wear them right, are you going to give them to Rachel or Kono?”Steve replied, grinning at the loaded question.

Danny grinned and decided that if the Seal wanted to play hard ball, he would give him exactly what he wanted. “No I think I’ll keep them, and I mean it’s not like it would be my first time wearing lace thongs,”

Steve swore he could hear the loud thud of his mouth hitting the floorboard of the Silverado, but knew it couldn’t have been possible.Danny just smirked sinfully and turned, huge pink gift bag over his shoulder. “Good night Steven, Sweet dreams!” he called over his shoulder before unlocking the complex door and entering.

Shaking his head Steve just scraped his jaw off the floor and while grinning like an idiot, drove off impressed by Danny’s spunk and aware that his dreams would indeed be sweet and involving a certain blonde.

-x-

The beginning of that next day had been fine; They had about an hour in the morning to catch up on paperwork before they got the call about the son of a Russian mobster being found dead in a dumpster, and rushed out to the scene.

Danny had taken Steve’s hint and not brought up the events of last night, confident that sometime through the day Steve would be observant and notice his change in attire. Kono had already noticed him squirming in his office chair, trying to settle down the fabric beneath his chinos, and confronted him about it always very nosy in his evolving relationship with Steve, so it was only a matter of time before the ever astute Seal figured it out.

Danny and Steve strode to the blocked off area, rhythmically ducking under the yellow tape and calling out to Max, who was already assessing the body on the ground.

“Hello, Commander, Detective, it seems our victim is male in late twenties, cause of death, multiple gunshot wounds in his chest and from the rigor mortis of the muscles would place the time of death at about one o’clock last night,” Max stated specifically while lifting up the man’s shirt to show them the wounds. “He also had this Insurance Agent’s card in his shirt pocket,” He added handing the card to Steve who examined it.

Danny crouched down, Steve a few steps behind him, and examined the places Max was pointing too, like any good detective would. Steve’s gaze drifted over Danny’s chino’s stretched over his ass,appreciating the view, before going back to Max. With a wild blush spreading over his cheeks, Steve flipped back to Danny’s suit pants and definitely saw the imprint of lace under the gray fabric contrasting quite perfectly, and disappearing in the dip of the man’s cheeks, forbidding Steve to know if he was wearing a thong or full bikini.

Cursing under his breath Steve turned and ran a hand over his mouth, before returning his gaze to Max and Danny who were both staring at him, one with confusion and the other a knowing and impish gaze. “Do we have any idea who he is?” Steve choked out hoping the tightness in his pants wasn’t as obvious to everyone else as it was to him.

Chin walked towards the group, tablet in hand and answered “Yeah, just ran his prints and face through our database and got a hit, the kid’s name is Michael Abarnikov,”

Steve’s eyebrows stitched together in struggle, going through his memory trying to place the name. “You don’t know him but his father has quite the wrap sheet,” Chin explained pulling up the photo and quite synopsis of all the major crimes the man had committed. “His father is Andreas Abarnikov, head of one of the major mob families in Russia,”

“I’m gonna take a while guess and say that Michael wasn’t here on vacation then,” Danny said, letting Steve settle down a bit and focus on the case a bit before bringing his attention back to his undergarment.

“Kono’s back at base running Andreas’ face through the islands trying to get a hit, I think we can rule out him using his real name on any passports or tickets,”Chin smirked, knowing that any mobster wouldn’t make that mistake.

“Okay, let’s go see this Thomas Donovan,” Steve repeated, reading the name of the insurance agent off of his business card, “and see what he knows about our dead victim, Danny and I-”

“I will ride with Chin behind you,” Danny stated, his voice leaving no room for dispute, making Steve grind his teeth, not wanting to let Danny ride with the tanned man because he couldn’t then interrogate him about his underwear, but knew that if he tried to change Danny’s mind there would only be an argument and the waste of time.

Chin just stared between the two who seemed to be having a war between themselves that no one else could hear.

“Fine, you better keep up Williams,” Steve warned playfully knowing that there was no way Chin would let Danny drive his motorcycle, especially, when he was so easily tempted into racing when in their own respective vehicles.

The blonde just scoffed and pulled Chin to the man’s motorcycle pointedly as the Hawaiian rubbed his palms into his eyes.

-x-

Danny cursed his luck. Immediately after Steve had finished explaining to Thomas in the parking lot the situation he was in ,he booked it in the opposite direction, both men sprinting after him.

Danny lept over the curbs, Steve on his heels keeping up stride for stride, and grabbing a handful of the insurance agent’s shirt pulled him down onto the rough grass.

Danny pulled his hands behind his back and pulled the handcuffs from his belt pocket, unaware that his shirt had become untucked in the tumble. Steve grinned at the sight of Danny cuffing the man, the grin spreading seeing the lace embroiderment of a pale pink and black cheekini on full display, showing only a hint of what seemed to be a lace up corset back.

 

The tent in Steve’s pants had taken up any remaining space in his cargos, leaving no room for any other options.He didn’t even think to look through his gift bag once he got home, knowing that whatever he had would be different to what Danny received and wouldn’t help him in his curiousity. Pulling the dark haired man up, Danny smoothed back his hair and blushing, pulled the back tail of his shirt down, covering the taller man's view of the seductive garment.

HPD arrived on scene punctually and they handed the man over to him, with instructions to get Thomas Donovan’s confession to killing Michael because of an ‘unfair’ deal that had happened between their families that he wanted revenge for on tape and to then send the paperwork to their office.

Steve and Danny walked back to their Camaro, the blonde fidgeting with his pants the whole time as Steve watched, enthralled at the thought of Danny wearing a thong under his normal work clothes and just for his eyes, and he would be damned if he let anyone else touch Danny now that he knew they both wanted this.

“What? Is your thong bothering you Danno?” Steve asked innocently, knowing that Danny wouldn’t take him seriously for a moment but still wanting to see his reaction.

Danny’s lips strained together as they stopped in front of the driver’s door of the car and Steve crowded him against the vehicle “First, It’s not a thong, you putz, it’s a cheeky, if you’re gonna be interested in my underwear you should at least know what type they are,” Steve snickered as Danny poked a finger in his chest, trying to put a bit of space between them, “And Secondly, yes, it is bothering me. I haven’t worn one for quite a while and i’m still not used to this small of a size yet,”

Steve nudged Danny’s chin up to meet him halfway in a kiss, pushing him firmly against the Camaro, which unfortunately set the loud rhythmic alarm off, cutting their long awaited kiss short, but making it no less mesmerizing.

Laughing Danny and Steve broke apart from each other and fumbled the keys out of his pocket Steve clicked the panic button off, returning the area to it’s calm demeanor.Turning to wave regretfully to the people walking by who were starring as Danny continued to laugh and rub a hand over his neck, gazing up at the green trees and blue clouds above.

“If that’s not a sign that we should move this to your house I don’t know what is babe,” Danny joked walking to the other side of the car and stepping in, watching as Steve did the same, turning the car on and steering them in the direction of Steve’s house, while giving a quick call to Chin and Kono letting them know that they could have the rest of the day off and not to bother them till tomorrow unless they banned pineapple in Hawaii, Danny’s words obviously.

-x-

Danny straddled over Steve’s legs as he unbuttoned his gray ironed shirt. They had gotten rid of each other’s pants long ago and were now working on the above waist half, as Steve ran his hands up and down Danny’s back and cupping the two globes covered satin, worshipping them.

Danny squirmed in need,wanting to feel more pressure as Steve spoke into his neck, currently leaving small bite and kiss marks all over it "You never told me why you've worn lingerie before,"

Danny let out a half gasp half laugh at the persistent interest from the other man and threading his fingers into the dark hair replied "When I was with Rachel back in Jersey she hated to wear anything lace and when I asked her why she challenged me to wear her lace thongs for a week to see what she went through everyday, so I did of course" Steve bit a little harder than the last nibble at the mention of Rachel,that another partner had been the one to introduce Danny to the panties, making Danny stutter and struggle to continue "They  didn't feel too bad, and they showed off my ass perfectly so whenever I could I would take a pair of her lace and wear them, no one on the force noticed, but then of course I didn't have this hound of a boss that forced his way into my life,making everything I did his business"

Steve let out a possessive growl from deep in his throat at the fondness of Danny's statement and moved down to one of the man's perked nipples, licking and nibbling on it gently, which earned him a heart moan as danny bucked his hips into his chest, trying to get some friction.

Steve pulled back admiring the view and show that Danny was putting on for him in his lace packaging. The whole fabric was a mix of black and white patches of satin besides the lace at the top that was a very salmon pink with matching small bows on the end of the elastic over his thighs and the corset back of the cheeky that connected two pieces of black white, only giving a peek of the curve of the blonde's ass which Steve soaked in wholehearted.

The imprint of Danny's cock straining under the fabric against the curve of his hip was distinct and begging for attention.Steve palmed the imprint, causing Danny to throw his head back,one hand gripping Steve's shoulder like a lifeline. The growing stain of precome on the black satin threw him over the edge, and demanded he open his prize already.

Pulling the band back, the firm cock raised above the band a bead of cum on the head.  Steve continued pulling the elastic band under the blonde's heavy balls settling it there, so he could see Danny's whole package on display as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

Slicking his fingers up Steve pulled the bottom of the satin away and rubbed Danny's hole, watching carefully as the man's face cringed at the first slide of Steve's fingers before quickly turning into a content face of ecstasy that only lasted a moment before becoming greedy.

Steve had gotten three fingers in the blonde before deciding that he was fully prepared, quickly pulling down his boxers,his cock raised straight in anticipation. Danny gasped at the length and size of it, half in excitement and half in apprehension of feeling that whole thing inside of him.

Steve pulled his head down and connected their lips in a heat filled kiss, certifiably distracting Danny with his tongue as he positioned his cock and slide home pulling Danny down full thrust. Letting out a loud and throaty moan they both stared into each other's eyes and smiled, laughing shakily before each moving in tandem with the other;Danny raising up over the man's cock and Steve hurrying up to meet him, their foreheads rubbing together as they watched Danny's cock bounce and move with the motions in his lace.

Steve was getting close and figuring Danny wasn't far behind, he gripped the shorter man's cock pumping it in rhythm to their thrusts, earning a loud and high series of moans and gasps.

Danny shut his eyes, feeling his orgasm tear through him like a dog would to a bone, and clenching around the firm cock in him, making Steve stutter and let out a rough groan. Steve's thrusts became erratic as he came,pulling Danny down to lay down fully on top of him, exhausted.

The dark haired man's cock pulled out of Danny in the change of position causing the blonde to moan in dismay at the loss of the thick pressure there. Steve quickly moved Danny off of him and returned from the joined bathroom with a warm wash towel cleaning them both up, and checking Danny for any tears or anything wrong, the blonde swatting him away assuring him that the only thing hurting was gonna be Steve, and not in the good way, if he didn't get in bed and cuddle with him right now.

Steve laughed and plastered himself to the back of Danny leaving no space between them. Quietly Steve ordered with as much seriousness as he could muster at the moment " As your Lieutenant Commanding officer, I am here ordering that you must wear a pair of the Victoria Secret underwear every day till the end of Five-0,"

Danny just let out a chuckle and turned facing the sated brunette, "Well, Commander, here is my reply," Danny moved the inch or so forward giving him a soft and love filled kiss before pulling back and smirking "Not going to fucking happen,"

 **  
** "Oh come on, _Danno_!" Steve whined as his grip on the blonde's waist tightened, hoping that he wasn't serious.


End file.
